


Will You Still Love Me When I Stop Shining?

by ventandvent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Headcanon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventandvent/pseuds/ventandvent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Head Canon, or the one where Carmilla rages war against a toaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me When I Stop Shining?

“Fucking hell,” Carmilla swore softly, wringing out her hands in annoyance and trying not to throw the toaster at the wall.

She glared at the hot metal machine now whirring inexplicably on the ground; upside down and crumbs spilling everywhere.

She hadn’t exactly been around when the stupid thing had been invented and she had never really gotten into the device that so commonly turned fine bread into dry, black pieces of cardboard. But Laura had said she wanted toast this morning and Carmilla was trying every which way to make that happen.

“Shit,” Carmilla glanced at the bathroom door; the shower had just turned off. She had approximately three minutes to clean up the mess and somehow make toast before Laura finished up, without her girlfriend knowing any the wiser.

She paced the room then smirked as she thought of an idea. Carmilla grabbed the nonsensical apparatus and kicked all the crumbs under Laura’s bed; she could figure out how to clean tiny bread deposits later.

Carmilla ran out of their dorm room at vampiric speed and found the room that ‘Ginger One & Two’ seemed to hang out in most often. Neither of them were there, which was a bummer, (she had hoped they would make her toast), but she just switched their toasters and almost laughed as she left their room with her new toaster.

She rushed back to her own room and shoved another two pieces of bread back into the new, shiny toaster. (Ginger Two had done a good job of keeping this clean).

She glared at the appliance and her hand wavered over the buttons, before deciding on a particular round little toggle. This was clearly a good decision because one and a half minutes later the two pieces of bread popped up and Carmilla caught them (once again with vampiric speed) before they disappeared never to return again.

She grabbed the closest plate and put the pieces on it, aiding the toast with various condiments and cutlery options that her tiny human seemed to like.

Just as she finished Laura opened the bathroom door and smiled as Carmilla presented her with the completed plate.

“Thanks Carm,” Laura beamed at her and planted a quick kiss on her cheek before sitting at her computer and switching it on.

“Is there a burning smell?” Laura asked quizzically, turning to Carmilla with her eyebrows raised.

“No, of course not,” Carmilla smiled at her, gaping as Laura shrugged and turned back around to her computer.

Carmilla had just been through hell to make Laura her stupid “toast” and this is the thanks she gets!

She was about to ask her girlfriend if she was enjoyed her browned, hot bread when the door was thrust open. She whipped around only to see Ginger One & Two standing in her doorway holding the crumbling devilry machinery.

LaFontaine just stared at it, still uncomprehending how far gone the path of destruction the toaster was, whereas Perry angrily stepped forward and shook the toaster in Carmilla’s face.

“You think this is funny?” she asked shrilly, her eyes wide and her hands tightly clasped around the.

“Carm, what did you do?” Laura began slowly, rolling her eyes at Carmilla’s now-guilty expression.

“The toaster Laura- it- it attacked me first!”

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by this post on Tumblr: (http://queerlaferry.tumblr.com/post/105061588742/evilpotato512-imagine-the-most-serious). All fics on this page are posted from my Tumblr: (hollsteinie.tumblr.com)


End file.
